Sympathy for the Martyr
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: This fiction is a collection of important moments throughout the relationship between Batman and Catwoman. Though the actual plot lies in the "present," you'll get glimpses from the past and future of Bruce and Selina. A piece of the "R-Verse". References are made to the Hush series, episodes/movies "Perchance to Dream," "Return of the Joker," and "Epilogue."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_About eighty years into the future…_

The old man swallowed his pills before even trying to climb back into his chair. He knew his newest protégé had been right.

Selina, Barbara, and Dick had all left him because he had forced them to. With age, Bruce hadn't become wiser. He'd become more cynical, perhaps even more obsessive than when he had first donned the mask.

They didn't have what it took to protect and save his city.

He coughed. Years brooding in the cave hadn't helped his lungs.

Or his sanity.

_How much more suffering must you endure before Gotham has quenched its thirst for Wayne blood?_

Terry was Bruce's son because Amanda Waller had arranged for the manipulation of Warren McGinnis's DNA. His blood would later be spilled, setting a chain of events that had lead the young Terry to Wayne Manor.

The new Batman had endured his own sets of bruises, losses, and wounds for Gotham City, just like the first Batman had before him.

"Like father, like son," he grumbled to no one.

Perhaps the cracks in the cement of Gotham did crave Wayne blood.

Bruce Wayne wheeled himself past where the costumes of his protégés were suspended. Another costume regularly sought his attention, but it was located along side the souvenirs he'd collected from criminals he'd defeated in years past.

He knew it didn't really belong there beside the Riddler's cane, Mr. Freeze's ice gun, and the Joker's deck of cards.

But he couldn't logically hang it beside Nightwing's costume either.

Her voice, along with the voices of Alfred, his mother, and his father, always managed to surface from his memories. And like the words of those who had raised him, Selina's words always managed to cause a bittersweet twinge in his heart.

Bruce knew Selina would have put up with his bullshit if he would have allowed her to do so. She had understood. She had loved him once.

The city had been almost as important to her as it was to him.

And still, he had never told her to stay.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Ten years prior to the present…_

"You look exquisite."

Selina grinned. "You're too kind."

Her deep crimson dress had gotten his attention earlier in the night. She noticed because he had taken his eyes off of his and the other guests' dates.

When Bruce moved to stand beside her, she met his gaze in the large mirror they were staring into. His smile widened.

"This is a colossal mirror," she observed.

And it was. It had to be at least four feet wide and four feet tall. Its outline appeared to be trimmed in 24 carat gold. Its intricate design entailed both roses and crosses.

Bruce chuckled. "I got it in Europe, from a little gypsy woman."

"You're telling me a 'little gypsy women' carried this around to sell?"

"Hey. I just bought it."

"It is beautiful."

"It's supposed to reveal your future love when you stare into it."

Selina humored him. She stared at her reflection a little harder but only realized she needed to dye her roots. She shrugged.

"Nothing?"

"No. You?"

"I see a blonde beauty with large green eyes and plump red lips." Bruce turned to face her.

"Really? Does this image change every time a different woman steps before it?" She set her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't know. Alfred is usually pretty good about catching the guests who stray from the parties."

"Looks as if he missed me."

He laughed. "Or he let you by, knowing I'd find you. Alfred has taken a liking to you." He took a few steps toward her, and she could almost feel his breath on her face. "How about I get us a pair of glasses, both filled to the brim with champagne, and we escape into one of the empty rooms back here?"

She smirked. "What would your guests say? You're no stranger to vicious rumors."

"Neither are you, Selina."

"Touché." Selina ruffled her gown and asked, "Isn't Wayne Enterprises backing a new animal sanctuary?"

"Yes, and it's coming along rather nicely." Bruce took another step. "Let me take you to dinner, and we could discuss it. I know this delightful–"

She cut him short. "I'm sure it's charming, but I don't think it's wise for you to be associated with me, Bruce."

"To Hell with what those sycophants have to say." He moved even closer.

Before she tried to take a step backwards, Alfred arrived with two glasses of champagne. Selina simply shook her head as Bruce took the glasses and thanked the older man. He handed one to her and raised his for a toast.

"Well, what are we toasting to?" she asked.

"To your magnificence and your intelligence."

"And to my criminal record?"

Bruce shook his head. "How is that going, by the way?"

"I'm behaving."

"Selina, if you want to leave that life –"

"We've been through all this before," she interrupted. "You're a sweet man, but I can't allow you or your reputation to get involved. That, and I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

"And to your stubbornness," he muttered and sipped his drink before setting it on a table.

Selina smiled. "I'll drink to that." She sipped the champagne as well, enjoying the slide of the liquid down her throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Bruce leaned in and kissed her. She didn't pull away, as she had told herself to do if he did make a move.

When their brief kiss ended, she whispered, "I really should go. Thank you, Bruce."

* * *

"I thought you'd given up thievery," Batman said from behind the cat burglar.

He saw her muscles stiffen. He wasn't sure if she was embarrassed, disappointed, or irritated.

Catwoman turned to face him. She let the bag she'd been filling with jewels fall to the carpeting and slowly raised her hands into the air. "What do they say about 'old habits,' Batman?" The thief took several steps toward him, until they were mere inches apart.

He took hold of both of her wrists, lowering them to waist level, and handcuffed them. Catwoman frowned.

"Old habits die hard," he said with a half-smirk.

"They do, don't they?" She leaned in and kissed him. At first, he didn't react. When her kiss intensified, he couldn't think logically. He placed his hands to either side of her waist, forcing her to deepen the kiss.

She laughed softly against his mouth and ended the kiss. He didn't even have to ask what was so funny.

Still with her lips against his, Catwoman whispered, "Sorry. Old habits, you know." She then took a step back, waved a free hand, and darted for the pent house's open window.

Catwoman had handcuffed Batman to his own utility belt.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three months prior to the present… _

She was sure their encounters should have been routine by now. How many nights had he spent chasing her through Gotham, attempting to retrieve whatever it was she had stolen? How many times had he let her go? How many times had he kissed her before she quietly left him?

She couldn't possibly count the number of passionate moments they'd stolen in alleyways and on rooftops. The feel of his anonymous and familiar touch and the taste of his strong lips made Selina believe she would do anything for him. It was when they parted that reality hit her like a sack of bricks. Even though they were the same, two masked figures trying to make their city a better place, he and Selina were entirely different when it came to their methods and values. Although they craved the other, each knew it could never last.

The past several months had been different. Instead of giving and receiving quick, sexual favors or playing cat-and-mouse games, Selina had lent her ear to a sharing Dark Knight. At first, she had been afraid. She'd never been comfortable with change. Then, as the nights grew longer and the months went by, Selina would find herself waiting for him. There had been nights when they wouldn't have said a word and simply watching their city together had satisfied their need for company. Most other nights, she did the majority of the talking.

Because he sometimes refused to give details, Selina made sure he wouldn't have to. She had heard of the disappearances of the Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. She had also heard of Metamorpho's death and attended Green Arrow's public funeral. When Robin hadn't been seen around town in weeks, she had kept her ear to the ground in search of some information to help.

Batman once told her of what happened. She knew if the Joker's corpse were ever uncovered and brought to the morgue, she would stand outside the police station to be sure he stayed dead.

Since those events, Robin still hadn't surfaced to fight crime. Nightwing remained in Blüdhaven, and the rumor that Batgirl had either been killed or quit the Bat's team seemed to be true.

Huntress now kept tabs on Gotham. Selina only knew this because the woman had ventured onto Catwoman's territory. Except for Huntress, he was alone.

And on Selina's balcony.

His hands gripped the railing, the only proof that even acknowledged his surroundings. His eyes were on his city.

"Hey," she said and wrapped her robe tighter around herself as she stepped onto the balcony wearing the slippers she'd bought in Europe a year ago.

Batman didn't respond. She came to stand beside him.

"You're here early. Was it a quiet night?"

Again, no reply.

"Well, it's chilly, and I'm going to start a pot of coffee. If you're interested, you're welcome to join me."

He suddenly turned, gripping her shoulders and pulling her body to his. The silk of her robe and the Kevlar of his suit felt cold against her skin, but Selina didn't resist his hold. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his chest.

"You know me, Selina."

"I should say so," she said against his insignia and chuckled softly. "How long have you been trying to arrest me?" she enquired and lifted her eyes to look at him.

"You know who I am."

As soon as the words left his mouth, she slipped from his hold and narrowed her eyes. "Do I?"

"I've lost almost everything… Everything except you."

She forced a nervous smile. "I'm sure that's not true."

"Dick hasn't spoken to me in months, not since I told him to turn in his suit." He paused. "Superman invited him into the League, and he's accepted."

Her jaw slightly dropped.

"I'm losing Barbara as well. She and I aren't exactly on good terms, and I know it's only a matter of time before she leaves. Alfred had passed away, leaving me alone in the manor."

"Alfred?"

"Tim hasn't been stable since Joker…" Batman pulled off his right glove and placed his hand over her jaw line, brushing her bottom lip with his bare thumb.

As his fingers began to smooth her black hair, she softly asked, "Why are you telling me this? Why are you giving me names?" Tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. "Why now?"

"You don't demand anything of me. You've always accepted me as I am." He moved his hand from her face and then removed his cowl in one fluid motion. Her eyes settled on hard, unforgettable features.

"Bruce?"

She felt less surprised than she thought she should have. Somehow, it all made sense.

With no hesitation, Selina Kyle placed her lips atop Bruce Wayne's. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought she tasted a tear on his lips.

* * *

_Eight weeks prior to the present…_

Selina walked into the hotel suite's parlor, putting on the earrings Bruce had given her to wear that evening and then slipped on her heels. Her little black dress stopped just below the knee but was held by thin straps on her shoulders. It tastefully accented her cleavage by way of a V-cut and allowed her to wear the chandelier, diamond earrings without looking garish. She checked herself in the mirror, adjusting the red wig, and reapplied her lipstick before finally presenting herself to Bruce.

The brown colored contacts bothered her, but she ignored her impaired vision.

He wore a lovely gray suit, and his blue eyes had a billionaire's shine that could drive millions of women into his arms at any given moment. They only did that when he was in his playboy mindset.

She watched as Bruce looked her up and down, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Enjoying the view?" she questioned playfully.

Bruce didn't answer. He picked up the phone and said something in Italian with a smile to the person on the line. Selina wished she could have understood, but she was only somewhat fluent in French.

When he put down the receiver, she stipulated, "What was that all about?"

"I simply told the concierge to let the restaurant know we were going to be running an hour late."

Her eyebrow rose. "Why is that?"

He slowly strolled toward her and then lifted her chin with his index finger. "Because you look stunning," he explained, "and I want to understand the components that assemble Selina Kyle."

"You sound like you've done this before," she murmured as his lips inched nearer to her own.

"Never with a women like you."

Before he could pull her close, Selina backed away. "Slow down, Mister."

"Something wrong?"

Selina walked to the sofa, lifted a pillow, and pretended to examine it. "I'm sorry." Before he could speak, she added. "You just delivered a line, one you've probably used a number of times. I mean, I knew you as Rich Playboy Bruce Wayne. And I knew you as, well, the other guy." She met his gaze and shrugged. "So much of that was an act. You're this hybrid of the two, and I don't know how to reconcile the pieces."

"I understand, but isn't an element of Selina Kyle an act of sorts?"

She smiled. "The only difference is that I was always myself. Selina Kyle never had to hide how she felt, and neither did Catwoman. You feel compelled to do so almost every moment of the day."

"Perhaps you've got me there."

Selina shook her head, chuckling, "A couple of weeks ago, I knew next to nothing. Now I'm in Rome, playing sidekick to a crime fighting billionaire."

A grin appeared on Bruce's lips. It was not a billionaire's smile or a Batman half-smirk. She knew it was authentic.

"I know you've been more than honest with me. I just have to deal with it all."

"You can take your time with –"

Selina raised a hand and interrupted, "But I think the only way to solve this dilemma is to be careful…"

"Of course."

"…and not get anything on the dress." Selina walked to Bruce and began untying his tie. "I don't want to get makeup on your shirt either."

"Selina…"

She met his eyes, and her smile widened as she began unbuttoning his shirt. "You've always said my name the same way. I don't know why I hadn't noticed it before."

"Really?"

"You say it with a slightly overprotective and annoyed tone." Her hands slipped beneath his open shirt and slowly slid it down his arms. Selina kissed his chin. "No matter which 'man' you were pretending to be, you've always felt the same about me." She laid his shirt on the sofa, next to the tie.

His hands slid over the fabric of her dress and settled on her hips before pulling her closer. Bruce then bent to kiss her throat.

"Maybe you've known all along?" he whispered into the crook of her neck.

"That's a nice thought."

Wayne, party of two, never made it to the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Present…_

Batman had paid little attention to that week's meeting. None of the news affected him or his city, so he decided he wouldn't concern himself with any of it.

Veterans filled four of the other six chairs at the round table. The two seats to Flash's left had remained empty for sometime now.

Five months, to be exact. It had been four months since Ollie's death and less than nineteen since the Joker's.

Ace died seven months ago that very day.

Recently, Batman had been avoiding the League and its missions, paying closer attention to Gotham and its needs.

"Diana will be in Washington this Friday, attending the Global Warming benefit. Can you fill in for her, Batman?" Superman asked. "I know it is short notice, but the rest of us cannot."

"No."

"I wouldn't have asked unless you were the last resort."

Batman paused and noted the slight change in J'onn's expression before he added, "I've decided to submit my resignation."

"What?" Flash blurted just as Superman's eyes widened. Diana stiffened in her chair. Her pink lips slightly parted, as if she wanted to say something.

"Bruce," Superman whispered, "I know these past few years have been difficult for you, and I'm sorry for that."

"I've been neglecting my city."

"You're still part of this team."

"I no longer have the time for the Justice League." He stood from his seat. "You have an ample amount of new recruits. My absence shouldn't be missed."

J'onn spoke next. "This partially has to do with your protégés, Batman. I suggest that you not leave us with anger. Much has come to pass in the last several months, and we have all suffered great loss. You had made it quite clear that you did not want Nightwing to be a part of the League."

"And he was inducted nonetheless," Batman snapped in J'onn's direction. He waited a moment before adding, "A maniac had kidnapped my _son_, and he is still recuperating from the trauma. My focus should be elsewhere."

Diana finally spoke. "We understand. Your family is important, but we're your family too. We've lost four friends recently, three of whom you knew very well." Her blue eyes lowered for a brief moment. "I beg you to reconsider. You are an asset to this operation."

"You can't leave us too," the Flash pleaded. "Not this soon. We just lost Shayera and John…"

"I've come to the conclusion that I have no other choice." He left the room without another word.

* * *

He tried not to wake her as he slipped beneath the covers.

"You're back extremely late."

Bruce had failed.

After yawning, Selina propped her head on her hand. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No."

"But something happened." She sat up to switch on her lamp, and Bruce noticed she wore one of his dress shirts. Its design included thin blue and purple vertical stripes. She had buttoned it dangerously low.

"I resigned from the League."

"I can't say that I'm surprised. It caused you unnecessary stress."

As he continued, he couldn't help but wonder what color panties she wore. "I should have left sooner."

"You mean for Tim?"

"He is only one of the many reasons."

Selina took down her long, raven hair from her messy bun and said, "Speaking of Tim, I got a phone call from Leslie. They had a follow up last week. He's doing well. He's made a lot of progress."

"Progress away from home."

"Well, you did say Tim couldn't quite handle it here, even after a year of therapy. It's better for him to be away from it all."

Bruce nodded. "What would you say if I asked you to move into the manor?"

Selina's green eyes widened. "I'd probably call a therapist for you."

"I'm being serious."

"I know you are. That's what's scaring me." She pulled her knees to her chest, and Bruce caught a glimpse of her violet panties. "I know I basically live here, and you basically sleep at my place when I'm not here."

"But?"

"But I don't know. Why do you want me to move in? I mean, you've just recently revealed your identity to me. Don't you think it's a bit fast?"

He wanted to answer her, wanted to tell her the truth or at least ease her mind.

"I can't," she admitted. "At least, not yet." Selina fluffed her pillow a couple of times and lied back down. "I need to get some sleep, and you do too. You have work in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

_Four months after the present…_

Batman couldn't move. He could feel the rain beating down on him, but he couldn't move. All he could feel was a pain shooting through his spine. All he could remember was being raised into the air…

It had been Bane. He had done what he had threatened to do.

"Bru-Batman," Catwoman said with worry in her pretty voice. "I think, I think your back might be broken." She gripped his hand in her own. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"We have to call Leslie."

"I already did."

"Where's Bane?"

"He's unconscious. Gordon's on his way to arrest him. I told him to come alone because I don't want anyone else knowing." She caressed the skin the cowl did not cover, and he could hear a tremor in her voice as she asked, "Can you move your feet? Do you feel them?"

Bruce ignored her questions, so he wouldn't worry either of them. "What are you doing in costume?"

"I had a bad feeling. I came out to help."

"And you found us?"

"Not soon enough. He had already raised you into the air before I could even think of pulling the tubes from his head." She was trying not to cry. Batman could tell. "I don't think that I gave him the chance to inflict the damage he wanted to."

He tried to squeeze her hand. "You didn't steal anything, did you?"

"Even when you're severely wounded, you're an asshole."

Batman wasn't listening anymore. The pain demanded his attention. He didn't want to close his eyes, but he did anyway.

* * *

Dr. Thompkins walked in, tossing a pair of gloves into the trashcan. Selina had thrown her mask onto the chair in Leslie's office. Her dark hair clung to her face, and Gotham's polluted rain dripped from it and to the linoleum floor.

Staring at the doctor, Selina couldn't remember how many times she had sought Leslie for treatment, but this was the first time she had brought him.

Leslie had aged. More wrinkles had sketched themselves around her eyes and on her forehead. Selina knew how hard the woman worked, especially on nights like these.

"How is he?"

The old woman sighed as she closed and locked the door behind her. "Well, I ordered an MRI and a CAT scan. I'm almost positive Bane fractured at least one if not more of the Lumbar bones of the vertebrae."

"And the spinal cord?"

"He doesn't have feeling in his legs, but that doesn't necessarily mean it was severed. We'll know more once I get the test results."

"Will he need surgery?"

"I have to wait for the results before I can assume."

Selina narrowed her eyes. "Be honest with me."

"The chances of needing surgery are high. We'll need to realign his spine."

Selina chewed her bottom lip as she began pacing. "I need to make phone calls." She sat down in an uncomfortable chair. "I need to cover this up… Aspen. Bruce Wayne could have broken his back while skiing." She sighed. "Who could I call that would believe that horseshit?"

"I think you should have Dick arrange it." Leslie sat down beside Selina and took one of her hands in her own. "Bruce is strong. He always has been."

Selina pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off a headache. "He just let me into his life. Now, he could lose even more than he already has."

Leslie nodded. "I don't have to tell you that he'll need care. Alfred—God rest his soul— isn't around to protect him any longer."

"I'll do it. We can hire a nurse too, so I can keep an eye on Gotham while he's recuperating."

Leslie sighed. "You won't be able to do it alone; you have enough trouble with the East End. You know that as well as I do. _He_ can't even do it alone anymore. He forgets he hasn't been thirty in a long time."

"There's still Huntress. Maybe Canary."

"But you still shouldn't get your hopes up, Selina," Leslie said. "There is a possibility the damage could be permanent. He may never walk again."

"That won't happen." After a minute of silence, Selina added, "I can't help but wish this is some elaborate scheme to get me to move in with him."

Leslie shook her head. "If only."

Selina nodded. "We can't allow the city to know he's injured. The last time he went missing –"

"The criminals ran amok," the older woman finished. "You'll think of something. Perhaps you could contact the Justice League?"

"I'll be sure to give the Martian a call tomorrow," Selina snapped scornfully.

"I know a specialist who could help him. I'll give her a call immediately." With a gentle squeeze of the hand, Leslie stood and assured, "I will update you as soon as I know anything. Why don't you get yourself a change of clothes? You're still soaked to the bone."

* * *

_Six months after the present…_

Catwoman watched as this Batman switched his communicator from on to off.

"I can't do this with him in my ear." He slipped his arms beneath the cape so it would slide and cover the rest of his body.

"He's only making sure we're safe, junior. What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is this obsession he has. He can't be out here, so he has to listen in and watch everything that's going on."

"He's testing new equipment. He's stuck inside, and all he can do is try and create helpful devices –"

"He has got you eating out of the palm of his hand," Batman muttered.

"Excuse me?" she asked heatedly.

"He's going to suffocate you and then he'll push you away. He did it to me. He did it to Batgirl. He'll do it to you too." Batman shook his head. "Go home. Take care of him. Huntress and I will wrap things up." With that, he turned and hopped off the roof in a fluid motion that could have been mistaken for the real Batman's.

Catwoman bit her lower lip and sighed. She pressed the communicator in her ear and asked, "How much of that did you hear?"

Bruce answered, "Enough."

"I was afraid of that."

"Listen to him. You haven't gotten any sleep in the last couple of days."

"With Deathstroke active and in the city? Are you crazy?" She chuckled. "I suppose that last question was rhetorical."

He didn't reply.

"Come in, Huntress," she said with her finger still pressed to the communicator.

"Huntress here."

"I'm turning in. Could you do a second sweep of the business district?"

"Already done."

"I'll see you tomorrow night, then."

It didn't take Selina more than twenty-five minutes to get back to Bristol. Having a motorcycle helped. She'd been using the one that had once belonged to Batgirl.

When she drove into to the Cave, Bruce had his wheelchair stationed in front of the large computer. Selina pulled off her helmet and left it atop the cycle's seat. She walked to the platform and leaned against his chair, putting a hand atop his shoulder. He didn't respond to her touch, so she spoke.

"Did you want me to turn in early so I could take advantage of you without anyone knowing?"

"Bane's put a price on your head. You're the reason Deathstroke is in town."

"I'm more popular than I thought I was."

Bruce moved his wheelchair away from her. "Selina, I need you to stop helping Dick and Helena."

"What?"

"I called in Black Canary. She said she could help for a couple of weeks."

Selina shook her head. "You're replacing me because there's a price on my head? I've dealt with far worse when I was on my own, Bruce."

"We're not discussing this. Deathstroke is deadly."

"Hence the name."

"He doesn't know you're here at the manor."

"That doesn't matter because I'm not going to hide," she confirmed. "It isn't the first time my life has been in danger. I'll deal with it."

Bruce growled, "I'm ordering you to stay out of sight."

"Ordering? That's funny. You're beginning to think I'm one of your lackeys." She turned from him and jumped back onto the cycle. "You know, you're lucky Bane broke you. I don't like to punch cripples." Selina revved the engine and didn't look back as Bruce called to her.

When she got to the East End, she hid the cycle behind a pair of abandoned dumpsters and covered it with a sheet. To get to her apartment, she scaled the building and climbed onto the balcony. Her cats were there to greet her.

"Hello, darlings," Selina said and froze. The glass door was ajar. Without hesitation, she took Isis into her arms and pushed the other cats off the balcony. She knew they'd land on their feet and somehow survive the fall.

Selina jumped and latched her whip onto the next building's fire escape, but the blast came sooner than expected. She cried out when the explosion's force hit her from behind and awkwardly crashed her body against the metal fire escape, breaking two of her ribs on impact. Isis leapt from her arms just as Catwoman started falling toward the alley.

The full dumpster broke her fall.

Barely.

She cursed and cringed in pain when she tried to sit up. Before she could call for assistance, Deathstroke emerged from the lowest level of the fire escape and landed with his feet to either side of her form. He pointed his gun at her head.

"Miss Kyle," he said in a tone so low it could have rivaled Batman's.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," she responded sarcastically. "If one of my cats is injured, I swear I'll break your neck myself."

He laughed. "Cute, Kyle."

"Some think she's cute," Huntress interjected from somewhere Catwoman couldn't see. "Personally, I think she's an aging nuisance."

"Thanks, Huntress," she mumbled. "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

Deathstroke lifted his gaze to look straight ahead of him.

Huntress continued. "Don't move, Slade. I've got you in my sight, and you damn well know my aim is _dead_ on."

Catwoman grabbed Deathstroke's arm, knocking his gun aside, and it fired into the dumpster, just missing her torso. She then kicked him over her head, sending the assassin over the edge of the container and in Huntress's direction. Catwoman resisted the pain and stood, lifting the weapon and aiming it at his back.

The gun sparked in her hands, and she dropped it. He probably had a self destruct mechanism built into all his artillery.

She couldn't do anything to help Huntress but watch. Deathstroke got in a good couple of punches and kicks, despite his fall, and managed to get away.

"Bastard," Huntress uttered and climbed to her feet. She touched her ear to contact Batman and give him the update. She then helped Selina out of the dumpster.

"You're hurt," she observed and touched Catwoman's ribcage.

"Damn it!" she cussed through clenched teeth as Huntress tried to examine the wounded area.

"I can't examine your ribs because of your suit."

"Well, not all of us are still living in the '90s and bare our midriffs."

"Funny." She helped Catwoman onto the back of her cycle. "You need medical attention."

"I wouldn't have made the same conjecture," Catwoman stated sardonically. "Anyway, thanks. Remind me to name my first child after you."

Huntress laughed and raced toward the Cave.


	5. Chapter 5

_The present…_

Bruce's secretary buzzed him. He sighed and pressed the button on his desk.

"Yes?"

"Mister Wayne, Clark Kent is here to see you."

Although extremely annoyed, Bruce wouldn't let his anger slip into his voice. "Thank you. Send him in."

Clark stepped inside, and Bruce had already plastered the smile on his face. "Mister Kent! I know it's early, but what do you say to having a glass of bourbon with me?" When the door closed, the smile straightened.

"I thought we should talk, Bruce."

"I'll still provide some funding and erase paper trails when absolutely needed or until you find someone in your League capable of doing the same. I'm sure The Question could manage some of your affairs. He's pretty good with computers."

"You know it's not about the money."

Bruce sat at his desk.

"I'm afraid you're trying to isolate yourself. It's not healthy." Clark adjusted his glasses and hung his overcoat on the back of the chair. "What's wrong?"

"Are you here because Lois and Diana put you up to it?"

"Damn it, Bruce. Talk to me."

"I don't talk."

"Then humor me."

"My elder son is a part of your team despite my vocalizing my distaste for the decision," Bruce answered smartly. "My younger son has been moving back and forth between his home and a psychiatrist's couch for nearly two years.

"Although we found Rex's body, there was no residue left behind by either Shayera or John. The fire may have incinerated them wholly, but, according to my calculations, Shayera's bones couldn't have been destroyed so easily, even if they were hollow. Is there more you'd like for your paper, Mister Kent? I could give you details about my personal life as well."

"Stop it."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you asking a question you already have answers to?"

"I know that after your parents died, you slipped into a depression that you've never really gotten out of. I don't want you doing that again. Not with what happened to Tim or Ollie or Shayera and John."

The door opened again. When she realized Bruce wasn't alone, Selina immediately halted with her hand remaining on the doorknob. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" Her green eyes moved from Clark to Bruce.

He could tell she wasn't sure if she should act a particular way.

Clark looked at Selina and then arched an eyebrow in Bruce's direction. "No, Miss Kyle. I was just leaving." He collected his coat. "Thank you, Mister Wayne. I'm sure we can schedule an interview the next time you're in Metropolis."

"I'll be sure to send you and your wife invitations to the Wayne Foundation's next benefit."

"Sounds fantastic," Clark said dryly. "Have a good day." He courtly gave Selina a curt nod before leaving the office.

"That wasn't about me, was it?" she asked and set her bag onto the chair.

Selina came around to perch herself on the edge of his desk. Bruce had a moment of déjà vu as she crossed her legs. He shook it from his thoughts.

"Are you all right?"

He nodded.

"What did Clark Kent want?"

"Nothing."

She tilted her head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were having a serious conversation about something."

"There are still some things you can't know."

Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't retort, indicating there were no words ample enough to express the massive elevation of her anger. Bruce could tell he had offended her. He would not elaborate on the topic or ask what she was thinking or how she felt.

"You have to stop coming to my office." Before she could question him, he continued, "You and I can't have a normal relationship. We're not regular people."

"We are who we are, and that's why we work, Bruce."

"I don't want anyone connecting you to me, especially since you insist on playing hero on the East End." He paused before adding, "_Bruce Wayne_ can't be seen with a vigilante."

"Fine. I'll throw my drink in your face at the restaurant. I won't even have to fake my disgust."

Bruce managed a smile. "Where would you like to get lunch?"

She rolled her eyes and slid off his desk, purposely knocking several files to the floor. "It doesn't matter, really. Wherever you'd like to go is fine with me."

He disregarded the files. "How about something quick, and then we could go back to your place?"

Selina whirled around to face him, placing a hand on her hip. "You're a real pompous jerk, sometimes." When he didn't deny the accusation, Selina sighed. "I know there are things you can't share with me, but you can trust me if you wanted to. You should know that."

He gave her another smile, one which he knew she'd recognize as forced.

Selina gritted her teeth and grabbed her purse from his desk. "Let's go. At least I'm getting a free meal out of this."

* * *

Bruce sat on Selina's bed and fixed his tie. The red wine had stained his shirt earlier, but he kept extras at her apartment.

On numerous occasions, it had been her lipstick which had stained his shirts.

She crawled up to him from behind, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and nibbled on his ear to gain his attention.

"I have to get back to work."

She laughed. "So, this is what it's like to date Bruce Wayne? He decides when and where you eat, when and where you can think, and when and where you have sex." Her playful tongue touched his ear lobe, and he tried not to notice.

Selina moved around him, settling in his lap with her legs to either side of his hips. Her matching bra and panties were distracting him.

"The trouble with this norm is that neither Miss Kyle nor Catwoman like taking orders." She lightly kissed him and smiled. "And both ladies tend to get what they want when they want it."

"I suppose it's a good thing that I can't lose my job."

"You pissed me off earlier. Just because you bought me lunch and allowed me to physically express my rage, both publicly and privately, does not mean you're off the hook." Selina kissed him again, biting his lower lip as she pulled away. "You deserve a harsher punishment," she murmured as a hand slid down his abdomen.

He flinched when she reached her destination, but before he could respond to her advances, his cell phone rang. He recognized the ring tone. Bruce reached over to the nightstand to pick it up.

"Tim?" he answered.

"Bruce," the boy replied. After an awkward pause, Tim continued. "I'm going to be in town this weekend to pick up the rest of my stuff."

Selina stood and slipped on a silk robe.

"Of course. Maybe we could get dinner? Or perhaps breakfast, depending on when you'd like to –"

"I just want to pick up my stuff and go."

"Of course," Bruce repeated. "No problem."

Selina frowned and sat down beside him. Tim said goodbye and cut the line. Before Selina could say anything of comfort, Bruce threw the phone across the room, smashing it into the dresser.

"I guess there's no sense in telling you that what happened to Tim wasn't your fault and that things will get better."

"I've heard it before."

"But not from me, and I'm almost as painfully honest as you are." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for her lover to speak.

Bruce didn't look at her.

"Why is he so angry with you? You weren't the one who let him down, and you weren't the one who tortured him."

"I let him wear the uniform," he admitted. "He became a target for the Joker as soon as he put on that damned mask, as soon as there was an 'R' on his chest. Joker had a thing for killing Robins." He paused. "I knew what Joker was capable of, and I knew that Quinn wanted a family."

She seemed to be waiting for him to continue, so he did. "I recently forbade Tim from being Robin again because he had become too violent."

"But that's a reasonable ultimatum."

"I also forbade Barbara and Dick from doing the same. Each argued that they were not my responsibility. Neither had gotten my approval when they first donned the masks of Batgirl and Nightwing and therefore didn't need my permission now." He shook his head. "They're each now a part of their respected police precincts, each saving their cities in a way they know best," he said and touched Selina's naked knee.

"You know, Barbara didn't always dislike me. It was no coincidence that she left her cowl not long after you revealed yourself to me." With a crooked smile, she added, "It was for obvious reasons." Selina took his hand into hers. "And Dick joined the League even though he knew you were angry with them."

"My life in a nutshell?"

She brushed the hair from his forehead. "Do you want me to be with you when Tim visits? Not for his benefit, but for yours."

"We'll have dinner. Can you cook?"

Her jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"I have to be painfully honest with you now, Selina. I cannot cook a damn thing. Maybe eggs, but that's it. Alfred always did all the cooking."

She smiled. "I'll make dinner if you'll make breakfast."


	6. Chapter 6

_Nine years from the present…_

"Jesus, Bruce." Selina helped Batman from the Batmobile. Dry blood had stained his lips and the side of his face. The insignia had been torn. He couldn't even stand. He had to use Selina as a crutch to get to a chair.

"What the hell did you fight?" She quickly gathered gauze, alcohol, and medical tape from a drawer. "It looks like you'd been attacked by a herd of lions."

"I may as well have." Bruce pulled off his cowl and the top of his uniform.

After filling a basin with water, Selina set it beside Bruce. She wet the sponge, the same type of sponge she had used to cleanse his wounds dozens and dozens of times before.

"You're getting too old for this," she reprimanded and began cleaning the blood from his mouth. "You look like a human punching bag."

"And you're looking very pretty tonight. Who were you meeting?"

"Don't pull that playboy shit on me." Selina moved the sponge to the cuts on his chest. "I was hoping you wouldn't be exhausted when you got back. I'm beginning to understand it's only wishful thinking these days."

He didn't apologize. She didn't expect him to.

"How much more suffering must you endure before Gotham has quenched its thirst for Wayne blood?"

"Selina, of all people, I would expect you to understand."

"And I do." She dropped the sponge into the basin, spilling red water onto the table. Selina settled her hands on his shoulders, and he moved his to her hips.

"You refused to give up the East End, swore you'd protect it."

"Until Deathstroke almost killed me. You asked me to leave the life for the millionth time and move into your mansion, and I finally did."

Her fingers traced his jaw line, the wrinkles that had formed over the years, and the scars she and others had given him. His hair was harshly graying near his temples, and the rest of his black locks looked as if he had salt sprinkled through it.

Selina kissed him, remembering the hundreds of times he had refused to kiss her in return and the hundreds of moments he couldn't resist her taste. She wanted to cry.

"I gave it all up for you, Bruce," she told against this mouth. "My costume is hanging in this cave because I let you have it. You didn't want me to get hurt again. I complied because, well, because I love you."

Bruce stared at her with the same detached look he had probably given Dick and Barbara or former lovers when they had pleaded for change.

"Now, do this for me. I'm not one to beg, and you know that." She brushed hair from his forehead. "Say you love me. Hand the burden over to someone new, someone who has another forty years left in him." She faked a smile and added, "Or her."

He stared at Selina, and his look frightened her. Today, he seemed so much older, so much colder, than ever.

A tear rolled down her cheek. He couldn't love her like she loved him. His first and only love was his city, his damned city.

He wiped the tear from her face with his thumb.

"You'll need a knee replacement soon, your spine never completely recovered, and you can't sleep without pain medication. One of these days, you're going to give yourself a heart attack and some punk might get lucky." Selina took a step back, so she would slip from his fingers. "I spent nine years in this mausoleum." She slightly laughed. "I haven't got another year left in me. Nine is my limit."

Bruce would never ask Selina to stay. She knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"I'll stay at Maven's tonight and send someone for my things in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

_The present…_

Tim came that afternoon. Dick brought him. Bruce helped them load the small, red SUV that would belong to Tim when the psychiatrist believed he was stable enough to drive an automobile.

Selina watched from the doorway but didn't say much. Bruce could tell she was uncomfortable. She tapped her index finger against whatever surface it rested on when she was perturbed, and this only happened when she wasn't in control of a situation. He could hear her fingertip tapping against the fabric of her coat.

Bruce shut the back door and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to remain calm and resist the urge to pull Tim to his chest. Part of him wondered if things would have been different between him and Dick had he held him more as a boy.

"So, you're heading to Blüdhaven?"

"Dick said he'd put me up for a while," Tim said and glanced at Bruce's first adopted son, "at least until I head off to GSU."

Bruce nodded.

Tim then looked at Selina. "You guys are an item now?"

"I suppose you can label it if you want."

"Good for you." He gave Bruce a small smile, a natural smile. "My therapist says I'm almost one hundred percent improved."

"It's great news."

"Tell the cat that I'm sorry we didn't stay for dinner." He shrugged. "Maybe another time?"

"Maybe."

Tim climbed into the passenger side of his SUV. Dick didn't immediately open the door. He stared at Bruce for a moment, waiting for one of them to say a word to the other.

"Take care of him."

Dick nodded. "So, the rumors of you resigning from the League are true?" When Bruce didn't deny the claim, Dick also asked, "Have you spoken to Barbara?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. Be sure to tell Selina to take care of herself." Dick got into the SUV and drove off without hesitation.

Bruce knew neither would ever come home for dinner. He knew better.

He walked to the study, passing Selina, and raised his hands to adjust the hands of the old grandfather clock.


	8. Chapter 8

_About fifty-odd years into the future…_

Bruce Wayne walked through the hospital's empty hallway and to the room where he knew she was staying in. He wasn't exactly prepared to see her in her current state. Selina had always been a vivacious woman, and the thought of her body giving up on her made him ache inside.

He stopped outside of her private room, holding flowers in one hand and a cane in the other. She told him to come inside after he tapped on the inside of the doorframe with his cane.

Although he could tell she was ill and ceaselessly weakening, she looked beautiful. Her eyes were bright emeralds, and her hair fell about her shoulders in a wonderful gray cascade. She smiled, and bittersweet memories flooded his mind.

Selina whistled. "Flowers?" she asked. "A girl has to be dying to get a kind gesture from you."

He ignored the snide comment and placed the bouquet on a table beside her bed. She quickly placed her hand atop his, instantly tightening her grip. Bruce brought her hand to his face, kissing it and realizing how much he had missed her taste.

Selina could make a hospital gown seductive. Hell, she made dying seductive.

"Tell me you've missed me, Bruce. Tell me that you had, at one time, missed me, that the money you sent me year after year wasn't simply some sort of obligation or a way in which you hoped to ease your guilty conscience."

He leaned in to her and whispered three words he could never say out loud to anybody else. Bruce's mouth grazed her ear and moved to her lips. Salt resided there, tears she'd spilt only minutes before his arrival.

"Stay with me," she murmured.

Bruce carefully climbed onto the bed and held her for the rest of the night. Her eyes didn't open the next morning.

He buried Selina Kyle with a bouquet of red roses, near the Wayne family plot. It rained during her funeral, like it had at his parents'.


	9. Chapter 9

_The present…_

"You can't do it alone, you know." Catwoman said matter-of-factly.

The wind picked up, and a new chill had recently hit the air. Autumn was coming. She could almost smell the crisp, dry leaves it would bring with it.

"I understand that this city is under your protection and that you don't want anyone getting hurt or killed on your watch, but there are those of us who will help to still keep it safe despite your wishes."

He didn't look at her, but she knew he was listening.

"Yes, what happened to Robin was horrific. That's why we can't allow any other child be traumatized in such a manner again." She gripped his arm and forced him to look at her. "You may not have Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin at your side, but I'm here. Huntress and Black Canary are out there too."

Batman didn't give any hint of a reaction, good or bad.

"I know you're not one to accept assistance, but if the time comes and you need to, I'm here for you to lean on." She kissed him, rising to her tiptoes and pulling his body to hers. His hands gripped her waist, tighter than he had ever held her before, and he reciprocated the kiss. He pressed his lips to hers harshly, as if he couldn't get enough of her.

When they separated, he left her breathless. Batman jumped off the building's edge without faltering, leaving the Catwoman to her thoughts.

The kiss was the first and last time the Batman had truly shown how much he needed the Catwoman at his side, and she somehow knew it would be.

She hoped she could live comfortably knowing that she came second to his Gotham.


End file.
